Unknown for so Long
by californiasun
Summary: Something tragic happens to Troy. Gabriella has a secret. She keeps it unknown for so long. Maybe too long? Troyella Oneshot! Better than it sounds. R&R please!


Listened to a song and got inspiration. I'm having a tincy bit of writers block and my boyfriend is gone today [ so I am doing some writing today. This story was inspired by the song **Wonderwall** by** Oasis**

**Title:** Unknown for so long

**Rating: T because of major character death!**

**Disclaimer: **What 15 year old could possibly own a major movie that has brought in millions of dollars? Well definitely not me!  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

23-year-old Gabriella Montez looked up at her mother's face. She had tears coming down slowly and Gabriella shook her head not wanting to believe it was true.

"He's gone sweetie. I'm so sorry!" Maria Montez told her daughter who was crying but too in shock to move.

"NO! He can't be gone! He was my wonder wall! He kept me together!" Gabriella cried.

"Gabs we know this is hard but there's nothing we can do to change it!" Taylor told her best friend.

"NO!" Gabriella cried.

"No? No What?" Taylor asked her friend.

"No one can call me Gabs or Gabi or anything like that! Only he could!" Gabriella said as she cried and ran up to her room.

"Just give her some time" Maria reassured everyone.

Hours later Gabriella returned out of her room.

"Can we go?" Gabriella asked and Amanda Bolton looked up at Gabriella who was at the top of the stairs. All she could do was nod.

"I want to see him", She told them all and they nodded and then went to the car. Once at the hospital a nurse led Gaby to his room. She began bawling more when she saw his usual muscular body looking pale and weak. She sat down next to him and took his hand, kissing it softly.

"Troy. I love you so much! Please don't die on me because we really need you. Especially the three that with you right now, Troy I'm pregnant with out twins and I really hope they will get to meet their daddy one day. Please make it! When you get better we will get married and then our family will be complete later. So please Troy! I love you so much!" Gaby cried.

**About 2 1/2 years later: **

Gabriella held two twins close to her as they walked through the park and then up to the cemetery. A white blanket was now covering everything in Albuquerque. She down each of the babies. Her little girl was in a pink snow suit with a hat and her little boy in a blue snow suit.

"Hi Troy. It's us! We love you so much and miss you. Little Troy looks so much like you and so does Kailey. They both have your eyes, and Troy has you sandy blonde hair, which he refuses to keep short. He likes it shaggy like yours and Kailey has your sandy blonde hair but it is also dark and very curly. She has it shoulder length and is absoulutly adorable! We miss you so much and think about you every day! The twins will never forget you and I promise they will always know how courageous and wonderful their father was! Well I have to get to work and take these two to Taylor and Chad's but we will be back tomorrow! I promise!" Gabriella said as she blew a kiss to the tombstone and had Baby Troy and Kailey do the same.

"Say bye to Daddy babies" Gabriella said as they waved.

"BuyByess Daddy!" The twins said and Gabriella took one last look at the tombstone.

**Troy Alexander Bolton**

**October 18, 1989- March 29****th**** 2012**

**Beloved Father, Son, and Fiance**

**He will always rest in our hearts.**

A single tear slid down her cheek and she picked up the twins and they began walking back through the park leaving Troy behind to begin their day. Gaby got into her silver Mercedes after buckling the twins into their carseats and they drove away from the park.

"_I love you all too and miss you" _She heard Troy whisper and she cried as she drove away. Her secret had been Unknown for so long. She just wished she had told him before he died so he would get to touch her stomach and have the slightest connection with their kids. But she had kept it unknown for so long. Too long.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Well what did you think? Was is good or bad? Please let me know. I'm having a bit of writer's block and my boyfriend is with family today and his birthday's tomorrow so I will be with him tomorrow for most of the day. But anyways I will try to update The Life we Live next week because I really need to study this weekend, I have a huge bio test Monday and it's hard we have to memorize all of the classifications of things and know every thing that determines where a species or animal or whatever goes but I wrote today because I needed it haha.**

**Anyways REVIEW please!**

**Xoxo**

**Janine**


End file.
